


Even

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have left her dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even

When the girl with the hole in her head’s walking out in his wife’s old vault suit, she puts a hand on his shoulder, and says, very seriously, “I owe you.”

Mitchell’s reloading when one of Cobb’s gets behind him. The Courier blows his brains out with that 10mm she was buried with. “Thanks. Guess we’re even now.”

“Not yet.” the Courier says, and puts one between a Powder Ganger’s eyes.

Doc Mitchell’s checking his mail, maybe something from his old vault.

There’s 500 caps in an envelope. No return address, just the words, “ _Still not even._ ”

 

It’s when the doctor’s running low on energy cells and the Legion sure ain’t running out of bodies that the Courier shows up again. When she walks, the bullets that have been hailing his house since the radio mourned the loss of the Dam (and the Legion celebrates its acquisition) stop. She doesn’t try the door- he’s got a bookcase barricaded against it, anyway- but leans over the busted-out window he’s crouched behind.

She dangles something in front of him. “Take it.”

He used to figure her pallor was from temporary death, but her colour’s the same as it was when Vic drug her down. “The hell is this?”

“A necklace. Put it on. Legion won’t touch you.”

He leaves her hanging so long, she lets the gold chain drop to floor of his home. “Or die like the rest of the profligates. I’m only doing this because I owed you. Now,” Six says, to the fading sound of Legion footfalls, “we’re even.”


End file.
